powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Insect Physiology
Power to use the abilities of insects. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called *Bug Physiology/Mimicry *Insect Form/Mimicry *Insecta Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into an insect, including cockroaches, beetles, earwigs, flies, mayflies, termites, mantises, sticks, etc. Applications *Antenna Protrusion *Appendage Generation/Multiple Arms *Burrowing *Camouflage *Danger Sense *Dermal Armor *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Smell **Enhanced Vision ***360-Degree Vision ***Ultraviolet Vision *Enhanced Strength *Poison Generation *Size Reduction *Speed Swimming/Water Walking *Stinger Protrusion *Thermal Resistance *Wallcrawling *Water Negation *Wing Manifestation/Flight Techniques *Adhesive Net: Ties a target up into a net that is virtually inescapable. *Cocoon Generation *Exoskeleton Shedding *Infestation *Insect Manipulation *Insect Swarming *Light Generation *Sting Burst Strike: Quickly takes initiative against target in blinding speed to penetrate through the subject. *Vorpal Bite Variations *'Blattodea Physiology (cockroaches)': Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Immunity, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Speed *'Coleoptera Physiology (beetles)': Dermal Armor, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Strength **'Lampyridae Physiology (fireflies/lightning bugs)': Wing Manifestation/Flight, Bioluminescence *'Diptera Physiology (mosquitoes, gnats, midges, etc)': High-Speed Flight, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Agility *'Hemiptera Physiology (cicadas, aphids, planthoppers, leafhoppers, shield bugs, etc.)': **'Auchenorrhyncha Physiology (cicadas, leafhoppers, treehoppers, planthoppers, and spittlebugs)': *'Hymenoptera Physiology (sawflies, wasps, bees and ants)': Enhanced Bite, Stinger Protrusion, Poison Generation **'Anthophila Physiology (bees)': Stinger Protrusion, Enhanced Vision, Wing Manifestation/Flight **'Apocrita Physiology (wasps)': Stinger Protrusion, Enhanced Vision, Wing Manifestation/Flight **'Vespoidea Physiology (several wasps and ants)': Enhanced Bite, Stinger Protrusion, Poison Generation, Wing Manifestation/Flight *'Lepidoptera Physiology (butterflies and moths)': Wing Manifestation/Flight, Camouflage **'Butterfly Physiology': Wing Manifestation/Flight **'Moth Physiology': Wing Manifestation/Flight *'Mantodea Physiology (mantises)': Pincer Grip, Predator Instinct, Camouflage *'Neuroptera Physiology (lacewings, mantidflies, antlions)': Wing Manifestation/Flight *'Odonatoptera Physiology (dragonflies and damselflies)': Enhanced Agility, High-Speed Flight, Enhanced Bite, Wing Manifestation/Flight *'Orthoptera Physiology (grasshoppers, crickets and locusts)': Enhanced Leap, Wing Manifestation/Flight *'Phasmatodea Physiology (stick insects/walking sticks/stick-bugs, phasmids, ghost insects and leaf insects)': Camouflage, Enhanced Vision/Night Vision Associations *Animal Mimicry *Animal Morphing *Egg Manipulation *Insect Breath *Insect Manipulation *Insect Dragon Physiology Limitations *May need practice to change back into original form. *As insects are ectotherms, user may be vulnerable to extreme temperatures. Known Users See Also: Invertebrate Index. Comics Video Games Known Items * Manchurian Musca (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Hive.jpeg|Hive members (Destiny) are a race of insectoid aliens that are extremely hostile to many races. Angelo Agnus.jpg|Agnus Angelo (Devil May Cry 4) 446px-Zazzala.jpg|Zazzala ('DC) Killermoth.jpg|Killermoth (DC) Aizen 3rd form.JPG|Aizen (Bleach) evolves into a Butterfly like monster 190px-Grillar_Grillo.jpg|Tosen (Bleach) becomes a monstrous cricket like Hollow. Ashisogi Jizō (spirit).png|Ashisogi Jizo (Bleach) is the insect like Zanpakuto of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi Butterflymon.jpg|Butterflymon (Digimon) Mothmon.jpg|Mothmon (Digimon) File:Great_Moth.png|Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Perfectly_Ultimate_Great_Moth.png|Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Mohinder's rash.jpg|After injecting himself with an unstable formula, Mohinder Suresh (Heroes) slowly turns into an insect monster. Ipisman.jpg|Ipisman (Gagambino) Stun the Insect.jpg|Stun the Insect (Bloody Roar) Brundlefly.jpg|Seth Brundle (The Fly) has become the Brundlefly. Kanden.jpg|Kanden (Metroid Prime Hunters) File:Fritz_von_Meyer_(Earth-616).jpg|Swarm (Marvel Comics) Clancy_Bug.png|Clancy (Ben 10) Baxterflyprofile.png|Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Bugman112.png|Brick Bradley/Bugman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) Lord Vringath Dregg Profile2.png|Vringath Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), an insectoid cyborg. Caterpie Evolutions.png|The Caterpie evolutionary line (Pokemon) Trace MPH.jpg|Trace (Metroid) Bee Mario.jpg|Bee Mario (Super Mario Galaxy) Arlians.png|A group of Arlians (Dragon Ball) Q-Bee.png|Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) Twinmold.png|Twinmold (The Legend of Zelda) Ladybird_H.png|Ladybird (Valkyrie Crusade) 303 Amnesio.jpg|Experment 303/Amnesio (Lilo & Stitch) 128_-_Bugby.png|Experiment 128/Bugby (Lilo & Stitch) ZapMonogan.png|Zap Monogan (Dex Hamilton) Kudlak.jpg|General Uvlavad Kudlak (Sarah Jane Adventures) doctor_who_the_ark_in_space_the_wirrn.jpg|Wirrn (Doctor Who) Kaiju_Guide_Meganulon.png|Meganulon (Rodan) Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus (Godzilla) Beelzebaby Grindhouse and Watercolors.jpg|In order to make a point, he turns a baby meant to be sacrificed to him into Beelzebaby (Grindhouse and Watercolors), a giant fly meant to resemble him in his own image. Main characters (A Bug's Life).jpg|Insects (A Bug's Life) Manchurian Musca.png|Manchurian Musca (Xiaolin Showdown) can turn the user into a fly Tikki.png|Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the ladybug miraculous, granting powers to the owner of the miraculous. Nooroo Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the butterfly/moth miraculous, granting powers to the owner of the miraculous. Terra_Formars_Deceased_Characters.png|Most members of the Annex 1 (Terra Formars) have insect DNA embedded in their own, which allows them to transform into insect hybrids and utilize powers with that insect... Shokichi_Komachi.jpg|Such as Shokichi Komachi (right) and Thien (left) who have the abilities of the Japanese Giant Hornet and the Desert Locust respectively. Insectosaurus.png|Insectosaurus (Monsters vs. Aliens) Thorax_standing_in_his_throne_S7E17.png|Changelings (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) File:Swarm_Skylanders_Giants.jpg|Swarm (Skylanders Giants) File:Mosquito_Girl_full_appearance.png|Mosquito Girl (One Punch Man) Princess What's-Her-Name.png|Princess What's-Her-Name (Earthworm Jim) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries